Torture Room
Torture Room is the fourth stage in Prince of Darkness. Battleground A Shy Boy is sent out at the start. After 45 seconds, 20 Assassin Bears will be spawned, with an approximate 1 second delay between each one. Strategies Strategy 1 (Crazy Hearts) A simple strategy is to fill the first row of a lineup with the first five Crazed Cats, granting an initial $1000 via the Crazy Hearts Cat Combo and to place Awakened Bahamut in the second row. Once the stage is begun, Awakened Bahamut Cat should be spawned as soon as possible to guarantee victory. Alternatively, if the required Crazed Cats have not been required, two Elemental Duelist Cats, if high enough level, can eliminate the Shy Boy quickly, which will give enough money to summon Awakened Bahamut. Thaumaturge Cat and/or iCat are able to help. Strategy 2 (Realm of Carnage) This strategy requires some certain Combos (Three Kings & Seasons of Love). *'Lineup': Lion Cat, King Dragon Cat, Madam King, Koi Cat, Maiden Cat; Crazed Whale Cat, Island Cat and Awakened Bahamut Cat. One Crazed Whale and Island Cat should take care of the Shy Boy just fine, then the stage is finished with Awakened Bahamut Cat. Strategy 3 (No Awakened Bahamut Cat) This strategy requires a Unit Speed Up (M) or 2 (Sm) Cat Combos. Level 15+ Sexy Bathtub Cat, level 7+ Swimmer Cat, Ramen Cat, level 11+ Crazed Giraffe Cat, Lion Cat, Elemental Duelist Cat (optional) Send out 1 or 2 Ramen cats, Sexy Bathtub Cat, and Swimmer Cat. Once the Shy Boy is dead, spam Crazed Giraffe Cat and Lion Cat. If this does not work, resort to use the optional cat if applicable. With a level 25 Swimmer Cat, it is not necessary to use anything except for Swimmer Cat. Strategy 4 (Cheese) Interestingly enough, there is a way to cheese this stage (credit to Chillhola). With good timing, it is possible to glitch past the Shy Boy and quickly take out the base. First, use an anti-Red cat such as Elemental Duelist Cat to attack the Shy Boy and eventually knock it back. As SOON as it gets knocked back release Maglev Cat to glitch past the Shy Boy and take out the base. Farming Torture Room is a good stage to farm building materials for the Ototo Corps, due to its ease and the fact that every material type except Meteorites drop from the stage. If there is a shortage of any material excluding Meteorites and Beast Bones, then this is a good stage to repeatedly run and get materials in a short time. Additionally, when the weekly missions of the Catnip Challenges appear, there is a 3/4 change that one of them will be to clear stages Stories of Legend ten times. Torture Room is a very easy stage to complete that mission quickly, due to how quickly it can be beaten. All the while netting a Cat Ticket in the process. Walkthrough Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chaplegend/s22.html Category:Legend Story Levels Category:Sub-chapter 22 Levels